Talk:Never Miss a Beat/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151206220847
My analysis to my 2nd favorite episode of the series (WARNING: It's long): 1) So first off; the opening. In episodes 3 & 4, the V3 OP didn't show the 'RWBY' title screen, and in EP 4, there was a glitch. At first, I thought the opening was starting to change and become more grim(?), no pun intended, like FNAF-style (at least that's what came to mind for me), but nope, it was just a simple glitch, which was my first guess. 2) Okay, right off the bat, we see Russel..........for about a minute. and Sky for less so. 3) So yeah, I can only assume Team CRDL's opponents in the 'teams' round were weaker, or at least formidable, and Cardin just sucks, or is lazy as a tactician, as evidence of him pairing Russel and Sky up. Sure, Russel was confirmed by Monty as one of the better fighters, but Sky? Seriously? To be fair, we have seen some skills (emphasize on skill......and some) from him on the V2 EP4 fight, but that wasn't much, and we've to see more from him on both the V2 fight, and this EP's fight, which might implies that that is Sky's limits, making him the weakest fighter. 4) Though, to be fair, Russel and Sky were going up against Penny of all huntsmen, so yeah, I don't blame them for running, really. Speaking of Penny, HI PENNY! Finally we see her fight. So nobody questions the swords coming from her back? Huh. Maybe, like us (the fans) before, the people thought that the swords were coming out of a backpack of hers. 5) Oh, so that's Ciel (Soleil). Cool. 6) Penny used tackle, it's super effective. XP 7) So either Ciel can read people by looking at them, or she's simply well-informed of the competing students, or she 'scanned' Ruby. I think either or both the first and/or second one is probable. I would point out that Ciel is acting sorta 'robotic' herself, but since she doesn't know, or realizes Penny of being a synthetic, she may just inconviently sound like a robot. Remember, the Altas Academy and military are one and the same, so it wouldn't be too unbelievable to think that Atlas students would act stern, and/or mechanical. Ciel also seems like a respectable, by-the-book person, too, and I find her adorable like that. She's like a combination of Oobleck (likes to stay on schedule), and Weiss and Blake. 8) Wait, so how did Penny get the magnet off, then? A 9) wwww, Penny doesn't want to leave her friends. So I wonder what her plan on staying will be. Also, Ciel called Penny, 'Ma'am.' So either Penny is the team leader, or Penny is just has more authority, being that she's Mr. Polendina (and Ironwood)'s girl? My mind is leaning to the latter. 10) So Team FNKI are from Atlas, which is interesting that some students in Atlas acadamy are care-free, and don't hold to military standards, but I can only assume are still through mainly military-style of combat and tactics. Cool. 11) Now, I'm curious. Monty established the color-naming rule, but in V2 EP8, Ozpin explained that today's generation of people are named after something color-related, which was an act of defiance against oppression and a stand for indivuality, but I wonder if some people in this generation don't follow up to the color-naming. I think it's safe to assume that Atlas (or Mantly, back in the day) was the oppressive kingdom that started the War of Remenant, which '''might '''explain why Team FNKI has a non-team color-based name. I honestly don't know. I just thought I'd put it out there. 12) Well, some major backstory and development from both Weiss and Flynt. I'm really digging Flynt Coal, by the way. Flynt Flossy did a pretty good job with the voice acting. It's also interesting that Flynt has some depth to his character already, what with his father having issues with Mr. Schnee. Also his freaking weapon is a dust-action trumpet gun! Awesome. Btw, I actually thought of a violin gun for one of my OC team members (Team FNKS = Phoenix), but I gave up on it. XP 13) So anyone notice how Neon is so similar to Nora? I mean the hair and eye color were slightly different (Eyes: Nora - Turquoise, Neon - Green. Hair: Nora - Orange, Neon - Orange, but slightly lighter.) If it weren't for the confirmed different suname, I would've actually considered Neon being Nora's long lost sister..................or maybe the other way around. Remember, Nora more or less confirmed that she and Ren are orphans, soooooooooo maaaaaaaaaaaaabye?????? I don't know, and I honestly don't think so, but it's something to consider. Also when my friend and I saw the episodes' preview, my friend thought Neon wielded dust-action microphone-staff, thinking she was pop-star themed, whilst I thought she wielded a dust-action baton/nun-chucks, thinking she was cheerleader themed. I was close, but I was dust-action glowstick/nun-chuck, and her theme is more of a simple party girl. Pretty cool. Also, boy, does she has some sass, pushing Yang's button. 14) SONG! GIMME ALL THE SONGS, NOW!!! XD 15) Woah, 'Killer Quartet' semblance, huh? That's freakin' cool! 16) Wow, Weiss literally almost died. That was fortunate that Weiss had enought aura to take the whole blast. 17) Yep. I was expecting Yang to go ham (or, as some would prefer, go super saiyan XP) at some point, and kick Flynt and Neon's butt. 18) Oh no! Cinder now knows of Penny's 'condition!' That's not good. JIMMY, YOU'VE ABSOLUTELY DUN GOOFED UP!!!!! XC 19) Oh! Pyrrah is Ozpin's main guardian candidate?.........I can sorta buy that, I mean Pyrrha is a fairly valid choice, but I believe Ozpin also has Ruby to consider. 20) Wait, was that Pyrrah, or 'Pyrrha' at the end? I ask b/c 1) She looks like she's at the CCT, which that, alone, is ominous, and 2) that creepy smile at the end. And that's that. Thoughts? ^_^ - AL